Rani and Clyde  Oneshots
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: This will be a series of oneshots all about Rani and Clyde, because there seriously isn't enough of them in the world! All completely unrelated and vary in ratings and length - ENJOY!
1. Robot Dogs and talking Computers

_**I recently fell in love with Rani/Clyde, and oh my gosh, there just isn't enough of them around - So here we go guys, I'm creating a series of drabbles, none related to each other, some of them longer than others - Let me know what you think!**_

_**(Oh and this belongs to RTD and BBC) :D**_

* * *

Clyde had been ever so careful with his thoughts around Mr. Smith and K.9. – He knew what they were like, he knew if they wanted to, they could probably repeat every thought he'd ever had – Every dream of her could be spoken out loud.

It wasn't that he was scared of telling Rani, really he wasn't, not of her anyway... No, he was scared his head teacher and her father (Who were the same person) could disapprove of him. It wouldn't bother him usually, what a parent thought. But he had this niggling feeling, that he might, possibly love her.

* * *

_**Very, very short - Exactly 100 words in fact - Next one should be longer! This is just the start! If you want anything in particular, let me know and I'll jot down some ideas!**_

Also, I'm rating this at T, but it could be higher or lower, I'm unsure at this moment in time!

Reviews would be delightful! :)


	2. Disappear

**_I can't believe how many of you seemed to love this! That does make me smile! :)_**

Thanks for all the reviews and notifications!

This one, I suppose it can take place at any point after The Empty Planet. Luke is kinda mentioned as being there, but nothing is said, sorry Luke fans!

Remember none of these are linked, so don't expect any of them to match timelines or anything! Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Oh, thank God!" Rani ran down the rest of Bannerman Road straight into Clyde's arms, "You're alive," She sobbed, it was obvious she had been crying.

"Rani, calm down, you know us, Sarah Jane always saves us in the end," He leaned his head against hers and patted her back gently, he looked over at the house she had just ran out of, and smiled slightly to Luke and Sarah Jane as they watched.

Sarah Jane wrapped her arm around her sons shoulders, and turned him back to the house and walked them back, ignoring her sons confused protests.

As soon as they were out of sight and Clyde was sure Rani's parents weren't watching, he took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back slowly so he could look in her eyes.

The dark eyes were clouded with tears, and as he wiped one tear away quickly, he noticed her stiffen slightly. "Rani, you know I'll never leave you, right?" She nodded,

"But, Clyde, those aliens… They just took you!" She shook him wildly, "You just vanished, not a sound, turned around and you were gone!" Her knees gave out a bit, and Clyde had to hold her up to keep her from falling, "You… you were gone! Clyde, what… How would I live without you? Remember you said we'd always have each other."

Clyde led her slowly to the nearest garden wall, and sat her down on it, before pushing away the hair in her face so he could see her. "I'm fine, really, I don't even know what happened, I must've been drugged or something," He ignored her gasp of objection and continued, "I woke up in this empty room, turns out it was below Canary Wharf… I don't like how everything ends up there… But anyway, the doors were all locked, couldn't get out anywhere." He looked up at the sky quickly, "I thought I was never gonna see the sun again, I thought I'd never see y-you again," He choked slightly, and closed his eyes, "I thought I was going to die and never see your face, never hear your voice, even if it was you yelling at me…"

"Oh, Clyde," She brought him back into her arms and they sat there for about three minutes, just holding onto each other, before Rani chose to speak again, "How did you get out?"

"I don't know what happened, it had been about six hours, and the doors just clicked open, and when I decided no one was going to come in, I opened the door and legged it, grabbed a bus and here I am," He watched her reaction carefully, just as her face fell from the worried look to a slight smile, he realised just how close they were.

He could see the lighter hints of brown in her eyes, every tear trail; she had been so worried about him... His heart clenched tightly as he realised she had cried over her disappearance, and yet when it had been the whole world, she hadn't worried – She had had him.

That was the moment his lips touched gently to hers; it only took a few seconds for her to kiss back...

* * *

_**So, what did ya think? Did you like it?**_

Do you need more? Do you prefer these short one's or would you like a longer one next time? More Luke, Sarah Jane and Aliens? SHould I have one with Maria? Let me know :)

(Thanks for reading, by the way!) 


	3. Relaxation

**_Yea, I know, a whole week, what was I thinking?_**

SORRY! I got dragged to Wales for a business meeting at work - Then I got dragged Christmas shopping, then I got dragged to go watch Harry Potter twice! (OK, I say dragged, I actually willingly went!)

BUT, the point is, I didn't get a chance. :(

Hope you enjoy this one! And thanks for all those genius ideas you gave me, AmyVS7! :)

And also, I LOVE YOU! Never have I had so many reviews so quickly!

* * *

"Sweet!" Rani cried, she was holding an envelope and waving it around in Clyde's face, "Look, Clyde, look!"

"OK, calm down, Rani, I can't look if you keep moving it," He snatched the envelope out of her hands and dragged the letter out, before also pulling out two tickets, "Rani, these are two tickets to go ice skating…"

"I know! I won them!" She squealed, before grabbing his gloved hand and dragging him down Bannerman road to the bus stop on the corner.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I don't do ice skating!" Clyde tried to pull away, but Rani's grip was too tight,

"You do for me!" Rani winked and tightened her grip on his hand, before prancing onto the bus that had just arrived and paying.

Clyde audibly sighed and leaned back against the headrest. Honestly, he did not know how Rani got into his head and made him agree to do these things – Damn those sparkly eyes!

"Shut up Clyde, stop complaining. I think we need this, a good break from running from Aliens all the time. We need to relax and have fun!" She smiled happily, and let go of his hand to rummage through her bag for her Carmex lip balm.

"But ice skating is for girls!" He found himself missing the feel of her hand in his, but found himself staring at her slightly glossy lips just a tad more than was normal.

The stern glare matched with the whack she gave him was enough to make him give in, "Fine, let's go,"

With the even brighter smile lighting up her features, he found himself desperately wanting to try the tingling feeling he knew Carmex gave peoples lips.

Looking away, he got up and walked off the bus, Rani following closely behind, she had watched him carefully on the bus – Her plan was beginning to work.

**SJASJASJASJASJA**

"See, this isn't so bad, is it Clyde?" She was holding his hands, balancing on the blades, skating backwards while keeping Clyde up, he was finding it rather difficult to keep from falling flat on his face.

"Yea, sure, I don't mind it as long as you keep hold of my hand; really don't want my hand to be sliced off if I fall over!" Clyde mumbled,

"Don't be silly, Clyde, the blades aren't sharp enough, they'll merely cut your hand slightly…" Rani looked away from Clyde and focused on guiding him around the circle, luckily there weren't many people around today, otherwise she was sure he would be freaking out a lot more. Probably about not looking cool…

"Why did you want me to join you, Rani?" Clyde questioned quietly.

Turning around and letting go of one of Clyde's hands, Rani slid across the ice and into the barrier, pulling Clyde with her, "I thought we deserved it, we don't get alone time without some alien or Sarah Jane around."

"You wanted alone time with me?" Clyde smirked, and a blush crossed Rani's face, she smacked him again, "Ow! Be careful!"

"Oooh, sorry, forgot you were a big baby!" And with that she skated off without him, giggling. She watched his face turn to horror as he realized he would have to skate towards her.

Cautiously he let go of the barrier and took a few steps forwards, he then proceeded to skate in tiny slides, before taking it a little further and skating fully, Rani's face of delight was enough to please him thoroughly. He was getting closer to her, and he looked down to check he wasn't about to stumble.

Before he got the chance to look back up, he felt Rani's hands grab him to attempt to stop him barreling into her. A few seconds was all it took for him to realize he was on top of her and his face was in a place she wouldn't appreciate him being.

He pulled himself up from her chest, flushed with embarrassment, looking away, scared of what Rani would say, before he noticed that her tinkled laughter could be heard. Looking back at her, he realized she was sat up, one hand pointing at him, the other covering her mouth. The hand pointing at him was shaking so much, he had to grab it and pull it down.

Rani's laughter stopped suddenly.

He looked up at her as the tingling sensation reached his fingertips as well.

She had a look of surprise written across her face as she stared carefully at him, watching his reaction.

Looking away quickly, he stood back up onto his skates slowly, and held out the other hand to help Rani up, their hands linked, their faces a few inches apart, their hearts thudding, Clyde made the first move, and stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers.

**SJASJASJASJASJA**

It wasn't too long before Sarah Jane spotted the pair walking down Bannerman Road; they had bright smiles and were swinging their joined hands between them.

She watched as Clyde walked Rani up to her door, before pulling her in for a quick hug, he kissed her cheek and started to walk away.

However, before he'd even reached the road, he turned around and met Rani halfway. Rani giggled slightly before kissing Clyde and turning away walking into her open front door.

"Ah, to be young and in love…"

* * *

**_So, any ideas for the next one? Otherwise, I have two - If you want any info on these, let me know and I'll reply with a few bits, I do love spoilers sometimes! :)_**

Anyhoooo, What did ya'll think? Any good? Do you want more?

Peace and love! :)


	4. Secrets

**_Sorry it's been so long guys! I've been in London and working and stuff - Busy, busy time!_**

This one's a bit rubbish, but it was floating around and it wouldn't leave... You know how they get! Next one will be good though - Christmas themed :D

Thank you everyone who is reading! I LOVE YOU!

* * *

"Have you been watching them again, Haresh?" Haresh jumped slightly as Gita's voice startled him – She was a lot closer than he expected. He turned around to look at his wife, shaking his head innocently. Gita's hands came to rest on her hips and he sighed.

"Fine, I just wonder what Rani does over there, Lukes now at uni, why should she be there so often?"

"It's probably because she doesn't want you all moody at Clyde all the time; you know she likes that boy!" Gita tapped her index finger on his nose,

"God knows why, surely there are better boys out there for Rani, like Luke!" Haresh slumped onto the sofa, giving up on staring out of the window, "You know, I reckon she's just training with Sarah-Jane, she's a reporter! It'll be nothing to do with Clyde,"

Gita raised her perfect eyebrows and frowned, "Now you know that's just what you hope is true!"

"I know, but sometimes, the impossible can happen," Haresh spoke mysteriously, "Remember those rhino alien things?"

"Good point, but still, Rani's completely smitten with that boy, and there's nothing you can do about it." Gita smiled proudly, and walked into the kitchen area.

Haresh's head fell back against the sofa and he groaned, "Now she's all for him becoming our family, this can't be good…"

**SJA~SJA~SJA**

"Clyde," Rani sang, his head snapped up at his name and he looked out for his best friend, she was just about to sit down beside him, looking down at his book, he slammed it shut. Rani crinkled her eyebrows as she watched her own face fall flat against the next page.

He was drawing her…

"Oh, hey, Rani!" His voice was slightly higher than expected, and he coughed slightly, "Uh, yea, how are you today?"

"You know, usual, waiting for an afternoon of chasing aliens and spending time with Sarah-Jane!" Clyde's face scrunched up a little, "And you of course… I get to spend a whole day with you," She smiled, and felt his hand link with hers under the table.

When Clyde's hand quickly left hers and he looked up sharply, she took note that her father was walking into the room. Rani chuckled lightly and leaned over to her boyfriend, "We're going to have to tell everyone at some point,"

"I know, I just don't want your dad to murder me!"

"He's not gonna hurt you, Clyde!" She giggled lightly, and then watched as her dad looked sternly at her, and she sat up and smiled brightly.

Clyde couldn't help it, he had to take her hand, which was now lying across the table, he barely even noticed the glare he received when he not only grabbed her hand lightly, but leaned over a little bit more to kiss her on the side of the mouth.

He did however feel Rani's mouth drop a little and her swivel around to look at him, confusion written in her eyes, however he was more drawn to the look of horror on his headteacher's face, surely that wouldn't get him detention, right?

* * *

_**Surely that's a brilliant last line? Yea? No? And don't you just love the word smitten?**_

Well, what did y'all think? Enjoy it, hate it? Let me know :)


	5. Christmas Time

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

Basically... I'm really sorry :( I've been out of sorts all month with the flu! It's been terrible! So, I said to myself, 'I can hardly move, and my computers all the way over there, but I can write a few stories and type them up later' And, I'm feeling better today! Just in time to write up my Christmas story before I hurry downstairs for dinner!

Next one will be up some time next week, whenever I get over my Christmas hangover ;) (Drink responsibly (Also, I'm 19, legal!))

This is pretty short, but enjoy it anyway :)  


* * *

The twinkling lights were really quite distracting; was it the constant change in colour, the flashing or just the general fact it was Christmas the next day? Clyde couldn't work it out, either way, he was not getting this picture finished and he was too excited to care.

Getting up, he left his bedroom and waved a quick goodbye to his mum, before making his way out of the house and up the road to Luke's.

He walked silently, and just on time, Rani stepped out of her house, shining beautifully in the sun, as always. She stepped straight towards Sarah Jane's a Luke's without even checking to see if Clyde was on his way.

Clyde stepped in behind her, keeping check on where she was looking. Taking a few quick steps he slipped his hand into hers, "Hello Clyde,"

He huffed slightly, before saying, "How'd you know I was coming?"

"Clyde, I always know where you are, I have a Clyde sensor, perfect for me when I need to make a quick escape," She winked at him, before slipping on the ice slightly as he nudged her with his shoulder.

"So, it's Christmas tomorrow, you feeling the spirit yet?" Clyde asked as they stepped onto the driveway.

"Nope, still nothing, I must be getting old!"

"Old? You're younger than I am, and I'm just as excited as I was when I was ten! I think something must be different this year," He opened the door and let her slip in front of him, "Maybe you need a certain Christmas trailer, or a bit of tinsel, a kiss under the mistletoe?"

The odd look he got was enough to shut him up, "I've seen all the trailers, I've had tinsel on my bag all month, but I haven't had a kiss yet." She took one step up the stairs before turning back to see why his hand had fallen from hers, there was an odd smile on his face and he was looking above their heads, "Well, isn't that convenient," she muttered, before the feeling of soft lips were pressed on hers, "What was that for?"

"Christmas tradition?" Clyde answered; the pink tinges on both of their faces were enough to show how much they loved that tradition.

"Well I certainly feel the Christmas spirit now, but maybe another kiss might make it more so?" Rani giggled quite un-Rani-ish before Clyde planted another on her,

"Merry Christmas, Rani!"

* * *

_**Not as good as some previous one's, but remember, I was ill!**_

Basically, I'm feeling this, wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit until I watched the Doctor Who trailer, and BAM I can't wait!

Anyway, have a good Christmas and that! :)

Review! :D (I'll put you on Santa's good list!)


	6. Better Than Revenge

_**I give you permission to hit me or hate me or whatever... I know it's been what seems forever, but I've had little to no inspiration! But on my birthday, a very nice relative bought me the new Taylor Swift album, and BAM! Plot bunnies hit me in the face!**_

**_This is based on the song Better Than Revenge, give it a listen, it's brilliant!_**

**_I'd like to dedicate this to the wonderful Elisabeth Sladen, she will be missed (She is also the reason the ending dragged on a bit, I had to add SJS in!) RIP._**

* * *

Usually Rani was a fairly calm girl; she thought about what she did before she wandered off and did it.

But that tall blonde, with her baby blue eyes, had her hands all over Clyde, and she wasn't having it!

_Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge  
_

Ever since Luke had gone off to Oxford, Rani and Clyde had been with each other most of the time. Those were the times she smiled most, the times she laughed the most, but also the times she was terrified the most.

But Clyde was her hero, the guy who knew what to do, how to save her, he knew it was best to hug her after some alien attack.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

This blonde, Lucy, Laura or Clara or whatever it was, she was new, had just started the day before, and already Rani knew she hated her. And of course, Clyde had taken her in instantly, the moment she flickered her stupid shining eyes and flipped her glittery hair in his direction, Rani's seat next to him was taken.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Just the day before Clyde had rescued her from those Judoon again, had smiled as he'd taken her in his arms, kissed the top of her head and muttered "Thank God you're alright!" Before taking her hand and leading her back to Sarah-Jane's.

Her dad had mentioned something about a new girl, said she'd been bullied at her old school and to be nice.

The moment Clyde had offered this girl her chair, Rani's heart had torn slightly, her smile had dropped, and she'd swung into the nearest empty chair before leaning on her folded arms and promising not to cry.

The smirk on the blonde girls face was enough to make Rani actually want to smack her.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

When Clyde eventually walked up to Rani and swung his arm around her shoulder, her heart soared, and she looked up to him with a huge smile, "What d'ya want, Clyde?"

"Just wanted to check in on my girl, I also wanted you to tell Sarah-Jane I won't be around later, Lauren wants me to show her around town," Clyde smirked, and Rani's face dropped slightly.

"Oh, sure, I'll let her know." With that, Clyde kissed her on the cheek before walking after Lauren.

It was in the next lesson; the one Rani didn't share with Clyde that she finally got to talk to Lauren, as she sat down next to Rani.

It wasn't until Lauren mentioned Clyde's name that Rani actually talked back, "Listen, you, leave Clyde alone!"

"Ooh, so you're Rani, the one he keeps mentioning?" Her eyes slanted slightly and the grin that lighted up her face made Rani want to scratch her eyes out, "Sorry, Rain,"

"It's Rani!" She snapped, earning a glare from the teacher.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter; Clyde is mine, back off!"

"He was mine first!" The hand that hit Rani's face was unexpected, and earned both of them a trip to the head teachers office.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_  
_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

"Rani, what are you doing here?" Her dad asked as soon as she stepped in his office,

"She slapped me!" She slid into the chair, and watched as Lauren's face screwed up in confusion.

"Any reason why, Lauren?" He turned to look up at the new girl.

"She was having a go at me for 'stealing her man'!" The blonde finally slipped into her own chair, crossing her legs perfectly.

"Ah, Clyde, should've known it would be something to do with him…" He sighed and leaned on his hands which were resting on the table, "I trust you enough not to have hit her back,"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Good, you can leave; I'll see you at home."

As soon as Rani was out the door, she grinned and strode down the corridor, "One to me, zero to newbie!"

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

"How did you get her in trouble on her first day?" A very familiar voice echoed down the empty hall, Rani twisted and looked at the boy she might possibly be in love with, and stopped as he stepped slowly closer.

"She slapped me." She answered simply.

"What did you do?" He raised an eyebrow, and watched as her jaw dropped.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" She looked away from him; she definitely couldn't tell him she'd told newbie to back off from him – That would be embarrassing!

"Rani, tell me?" He took hold of the top of her arms, to make her look at him; he saw the clear blush that rushed to her cheeks.

"It was nothing!" She turned away and took off down the hallway, making him watch her leave.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_  
_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_  
_C'mon show me how much better you are_  
_See you deserve some applause_  
_'Cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

When Rani got to Sarah-Jane's attack, she found Clyde waiting for her, "Where's Sarah-Jane?"

"She's gone out to pick up some food."

"When will she be back?"

"Probably a few minutes time."

"I thought you were showing Lauren around?" Rani questioned, looking anywhere but at him.

By the time she glanced up to find out why he hadn't answered, he was inches away. She stumbled back a bit, and he moved his hand up to Rani's cheek, "She slapped you."

"So?"

"Rani Chandra, anyone who slaps you isn't worth any of my time – Ever." He beamed as her eyes turned towards his and her face lit up.

"Thank you." She leaned forward an inch and met Clyde in the middle.

Their kiss was only interrupted ten seconds later when Sarah-Jane stepped into the room, "Oh, I'm just going to go now."

As Sarah-Jane attempted to turn around, Rani and Clyde brought her into their hug and laughed at the uncomfortable and slightly confused look gracing her face.

* * *

**_Was it worth the wait, or totally not?_**

**_Either way, I enjoyed typing stuff out again! I've missed you guys :)_**


	7. Maria and the Birthday Bash

**_Well, I need to start with an apology - It's been an extremely long time since I wrote anything at all. But basically, my excuse is that I completely shattered my left elbow, and that makes typing 7,000,000 times longer than it usually would be! But it's fixed now and here's my next SJA fic for you lot. Have a Clani fix on me :)_**

**_I know people might go 'Well this isn't very much like the Maria I remember' but just go with it... Yea?_**

**_Hope you enjoy it :)_**

* * *

Maria was visiting. She was coming back from the US to see everyone, it might have also had something to do with it being Luke's '18th' Birthday, well that's what Rani assumed it would turn out to be anyway.

She had spoken to Maria a few times online - Rani needed someone to talk to about aliens and space and how to cope with Clyde and Luke when they were being stupid boys. Maria was the right person for the job, afterall she had been in the same position two years before.

Maria was going to be in the UK tomorrow. Clyde kept going on and on and on about how he couldn't wait to see her. Luke was coming back tonight to be here for when she arrived. Sarah Jane had been fussing around the house, tidying and dusting and making up the spare beds in the spare rooms. Maria's dad, Alan was obviously joining too. Rani had, however, been dodging everyone.

She had never met Maria before, but she knew the basics, but had no idea how she would react to having to actually see another girl around her boys. Although, technically, she had left them, so it was her fault, Rani still didn't particularly want to get on the wrong side of her, she did that enough with aliens!

She stood from her seated position on her bed, after finishing tying the laces of her converses, looking over at the window; Clyde was visibly stepping up Sarah Jane's driveway and opening the front door. Deciding she couldn't avoid it any more, she huffed out a sigh and grabbed her phone before leaving the room and running down the stairs before shouting a quick goodbye to her mum and running across the road to the Smith household.

"Ah, Rani!" Sarah Jane smiled as she entered the attic.

"Hello! Anything exciting happening?" Rani asked, sliding down onto the sofa.

"Not yet, we're just waiting for Luke to arrive," Clyde spoke from beside Mr. Smith.

"And when is he supposed to get here?" Rani asked, looking up at Sarah Jane.

"Luke Smith is currently turning into Bannerman Road." Mr. Smith replied for her.

Clyde and Rani stood up and stepped towards the door, "Come on, Luke and I can't carry all of his stuff!" Clyde sighed before following her out the door, "Hey, where's Sky, this will be the first time she will be meeting her older brother!"

Clyde took a giant step back and Rani jumped as Sky appeared round the corner of the doorway they were just about to pass, "Rani, you called?" She wrapped an arm around Sky before pulling her down the stairs with them.

Clyde pulled open the front door just as Luke was pushing it open, "Woah, thanks for that guys!"

"My pleasure." Rani smirked before pulling on Sky's hand lightly, "Meet your little sister. Sky, this is your older brother Luke."

She stepped back and waited while Clyde said hello, before tugging him to the car to unload Luke's belongings. She looked to the side to see Clyde looking at her, "What?" Rani asked, Clyde just responded with a smile, his eyes shining, before lugging a bag into the house.

Rani faintly heard Sky mutter to Luke, "What's going on with those two? Why do they always look at each other like that?" To which Luke scruffed her hair, chuckling.

With a raised eyebrow, Rani grabbed a bag and stepped up to the house.

After some pizza and snacks and a quick catch-up with Luke, Clyde and Rani decided to head home, the pair stepped up to Rani's front door, "So I'll see you tomorrow when I finally meet Maria at last?" He nodded, before pulling her into a quick hug and pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"I'll see you at Sarah Jane's, sweet dreams!" He called as he walked away.

* * *

Today was the day that Maria and Alan would be returning. Stupidly early in the morning. Clyde huffed a bit, watching the cold air become mist with his breath. It was too early in the year to be this cold.

Clyde would also be meeting some of Luke's Oxford friends within the next twenty-four hours. Not something he was particularly looking forward to. For all he knew, these people could be replacing him as best mate, then he'd be left with only Rani, which thinking about it wouldn't actually be so bad.

Looking up, he noticed a sleepy looking Rani slip from her house quietly, and stumble up her garden path, he walked a bit faster and slipped his arm around the back of her neck, she looked up and smiled at him, "Guess we're meeting here instead then?" She muttered, pressing her head into his shoulder, she wrapped an arm around his back and they walked slowly across the road and up into Sarah Jane's house.

Rani unwrapped her arm from Clyde, and ran up the stairs two at a time, "Luke?" She called.

Clyde shook his head and followed after, meeting Luke at the top of the stairs, "Maria will be here in a bit, my mum's gone to get them!"

"Someone's a bit excited to see Maria," Clyde winked at him,

"I haven't seen her in years, neither have you, I'm surprised you're not bouncing around too!" Luke looked away, blushing slightly.

"I don't need any other girl around, Rani's confusing enough as it is!" This earned him a smack.

The front door opened and the familiar tones of Sarah Jane's and Alan's voice could be heard, Maria's laughter following.

Rani watched as both Clyde and Luke's faces lit up, both turning in the direction of the stairs, before they suddenly rushed down. Rani followed slowly.

"It's been too long!" Clyde laughed, pulling the girl into a hug, Luke then pulled them apart before pulling her into a tighter hug,

"Don't go back, stay here," Rani folded her arms, watching from the top of the stairs as Luke's eyes grew wide and sparkly as Maria's face lit up.

"I don't want to leave either; I've missed you guys so much!" Maria gushed, before pulling them both into her for another cuddle.

Clyde looked up at where he knew Rani would be standing back, he walked up the flight of stairs, and put his hands on the sides of her face, "What are you hiding up here for, Maria doesn't bite." Rani smiled softly, stepped away and walked down the stairs.

Maria held out her hand with a small smile, "Hi, you must be Rani!" Rani shook her head and pulled Maria in for a hug instead.

"And you're Maria, and you have a little bit of a crush on a certain Luke Smith!" Rani whispered.

Maria pulled back and blushed, "How did you figure that out?"

"The looks you two gave each other made it obvious." Rani smirked,

"So, you and Clyde are together?" Maria asked, turning to them all. Rani and Clyde both looked at each other, before starting to talk over the other.

A small tinkling laugh came from above them and they all looked up to see Sky holding her hand to her mouth, "Rani and Clyde are just friends apparently, but Luke said they l-"

"Ah, Sky, you are a delight, come here…" Luke ran up the stairs, picked up his new sister, and carried her down the steps, "Maria, this is Sky, my new little sister. Some alien woman did something, meh, we'll tell you the full story later!"

Maria's smile turned to a frown of confusion but nodded along, "Right, so, more aliens! Awesome. I think I may need some coffee to keep up with everything."

"Oh, I think we have a lot of that." Sarah Jane smiled before leading the way to the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning, Rani was woken by the sun shining through her curtains and a sharp knocking at her bedroom door, "Eurghh, what?" She picked up her phone, saw that it was eight AM and buried her head into her pillows.

"Rani, it's Luke's Birthday, you have to get up early to help me set it all up," Gita's voice said excitedly from the now open door.

"People won't be here until four, mum!" Gita made a 'tsk' noise with her tongue and pulled Rani's curtains open and placing a cup of coffee on her desk.

"Up, now, come on!" Gita smiled brightly before shuffling out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

A few hours later, Rani was tying three balloons together, while chatting away to Maria.

"So why are you and Clyde not together?" Rani choked on the drink she had just taken a sip of.

"Wh-what? Me and Clyde? No, never… That's ridicul-" Rani stopped as she realised Maria was giggling, "Fine, fine, I really like him, of course I do, but he doesn't like me, so it doesn't matter."

"Well, that's just ridiculous! Of course he does, anyone with eyes can see that. Even Sky can and she's basically only twelve!"

"She's also an alien though." Rani muttered. With that, Maria burst into a fit of laughter, attracting the attention of most people in the room.

"What's so funny?" Clyde asked as he appeared behind them, placing his arms around Rani, who blushed as Maria winked in her direction.

"Oh, nothing, just I think our Rani here has a crush." Rani's eyes grew wide and Clyde's face dropped.

"Oh, a crush… Right, do you want drinks or something?" Clyde looked down and scratched the back of his head, not looking at either girl, before he walked away slowly.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Rani squealed, "Oh my God, you were right, that reaction." She looked up, "What do I do?"

"Do what I'm about to do," Maria smiled brightly.

"What's that?"

"This." And with that, Maria turned and walked towards the Birthday boy, before twisting him around and pulling his head towards hers and smashed her lips onto his. Rani's mouth dropped. As did Sarah Jane's, who Luke had been speaking to.

Rani looked over at Clyde, who had a half smirk, watching his best friends finally kissing. He shook his head, and glanced over at Rani, who quickly looked away.

She picked up the last of her first glass of white wine, chucked it back and sauntered over to where Clyde was standing, "It was you."

His face crumpled to show confusion, "What was me?"

"Maria was talking about you." His mouth fell into an 'O' shape.

"Me? You have a crush on me?"

"No, crushes are stupid, we're 18 now. I like you. A lot. Maybe more than I should." She glanced down at her shoes and sighed, "We were the last two people left in the world, and if it had been anyone else, I would've gone mad. But with you, I could live with you alone for the rest of my life if I had to."

She looked up just as he grabbed the side of her face and pulled her down to kiss her, leaning back, he leaned his forehead against hers, "I think I'm in love with you." He whispered.

"Oh, thank God, because I know I am!" Rani laughed before kissing him again, "If you ever leave me, my life will not be worth living."

He wrapped his arms around her and laughed, "Never."

* * *

**_Live up to my usual standards? Better or worse? Please review. :)_**


	8. Nightmare

**_I haven't done anything for this in a while - This one however, is kind of depressing. I do have three different endings, so, if you want them, let me know and I'll upload them all. Sorry for the very long wait. Please review :)_**

* * *

Looking out of her window, she saw her best friend run through the rain to the house opposite her.

She knew she should be over there too, but after the nightmare she'd had the night before, she didn't feel up to fighting off aliens today.

This wasn't the first time she'd had the nightmare, it had happened a few times now, always the same.

She would open her eyes to a dark room with only chains hanging from the walls and ceilings, and other than the howl of the wind and the clanging of the chains; all she could really hear was the screams. The loudest scream was that of her best friend.

She didn't know how they got there, or how they would escape, all she knew was that it was her fault that they ended up there. It was her fault he was being tortured. And somehow she knew that when the screams stopped, it wasn't because he had passed out, she knew he had died. She knew it because she felt it.

Every time, she would wake up crying and screaming his name, and every time, her parents would rush into her room and hold her until she stopped.

But they never asked what happened, because they knew, if she talked about it, it would make it worse. Somehow they knew that she heard him die every single night.

All they could do was watch as she stopped eating, stopped writing, stopped visiting the house across the road, stopped everything she loved, and every morning was worse.


	9. Nightmare Part Two

**_Well, MySocksNevrMatch wanted it, so here you are, the three endings. (Also, for any SJA fans, I have a Doctor Who story called The Family with them all involved!) Please review :D_**

* * *

**_Ending One_**

**After three weeks, she decided she couldn't take it anymore, it had all become too much. Hearing her best friend die every single night had taken its toll. Somehow she knew it would happen unless she changed something. It was that night, after watching him walk across the road one final time that she took her own life. And by the morning, it was too late for anyone to save her.**

**It was Clyde who found her, he had stormed through the house to demand that she talked to him, and he found her lying across her bed, with three packets of Paracetamol. All he could do was hold her body to him while he cried.**

**Several months later, when he was kidnapped and chained in a room, he barely made a sound, as he was tortured to death for information regarding the Doctor. He was just happy to finally be released from the pain that Rani's death had caused him.**

** _Ending Two_**

_It had been two weeks since she had seen anyone. Her mum told everyone she was ill. She had barely slept, and any time she closed her eyes, all she heard were his screams._

_It was about five PM when someone battered at the front door, she knew it was her mum who answered it, but she could hardly bring herself to care about who it might be._

_About fifteen seconds later, she heard someone storm up the stairs and barge into her room, "Rani, we have to go now."_

_She glanced up at the little girl who was yelling at her, "Rani, now. Clyde is in hospital."_

_This caught her attention, "What? Why? What happened, Sky?"_

_"Something went wrong, he was pretty much kidnapped and he nearly died. They tortured him." Sky grabbed Rani's hand and started dragging her away._

_"No, no, Sky, wait, what happened to you and Sarah Jane?"_

_"I was at home, but Sarah Jane was locked in a room, all she could hear was his screams. She's at the hospital with him." She barely stopped for breath, "Come on, we've got to go."_

_Rani slipped on her shoes, and they both left for the hospital._

_As soon as she slipped into his room, she rushed up to him and grabbed him into her arms, "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I should have warned you." She sobbed into his neck; he ran a hand through her hair to calm her._

_"What are you talking about, Rani?"_

_"It's my entire fault, I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't tell you."_

_"Rani, calm down, how did you know?" He looked over at Sarah Jane, who looked equally confused._

_"I kept having a nightmare, that's why I stayed away, because I knew it was my entire fault." She moved to look at him, "If I had been there, yo-you would've died,"_

_"But I'm alive now."_

_"But it's still my fault you got hurt." He put a hand on either side of her face and pulled her around to look at him,_

_"It's not your fault. I'm alive, and we're together again, okay?" She nodded slightly, and he rubbed his thumbs under her eyes to remove any tears, and then he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I love you, Rani." Her face shone, and a huge smile lit up her face and the tears turned to happy ones. _

**_Ending Three _**

It wasn't until the week after, with no replies, that he walked to her house and demanded entry, after shoving his way through, he ran up to her room, and barged his way in.

Looking at each other, tears welled up in her eyes, and she broke down into tears, "Clyde, you need to leave. You need to leave now."

"What's going on?" He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, "What's got into you?"

"If you stay around me, I'll get you killed." She replied, trying to shove him away.

"Yeah, and if we don't have your brains around, I'll die." He ran his hands through her hair, "Like you'd let me die anyway."

"I'll be chained up and you'll be separated from me, and tortured to death, I won't have a choice."

"Rani, was this a nightmare?" She looked up at him, a hurt look clouding her dead looking eyes.

"It's going to happen. Don't you dare tell me it won't." She looked away, "It's the same thing every night."

"If it happens, hopefully in the very distant future, you'll know what to do to stop it. Just remember that." He took hold of both of her hands, "I know you will."

She looked at him, looking a bit brighter, and he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her forehead, "I trust you with my life, Rani."

It eventually did take place a year later, but this time, she knew what to do, she knew exactly how to stop it.

Rani and Clyde held each other's hands as they faced the enemy, and never once did they let go. For after all, after much research, they had found that only one could be transported at once. A few hours later, they sat together, still holding each other.

"Hey, Rani," She turned to look at him, "I love you."


End file.
